


【翻译】Memories

by Schrei822



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Family, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrei822/pseuds/Schrei822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：Dick和大米在寒冷的夜晚夜巡，让他想起了过去和Bruce一起合作的时光。<br/>声明：蝙蝠侠Dick，有亲情向的BruceDick</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Memories by americachavvez  
> The original work is here：  
> http://americachavvez.tumblr.com/post/46441487263/memories

  


  


  


  


  


  


寒冷。哥谭的夜晚总是那么寒冷。并且会一直持续好几个月——直到夏天到来。然后又是持续好久好久的炎热——干净的天空，明亮的月亮，萤火虫在无数星星的照映下闪烁着——所以比起严寒，夏天的日子要好得多。

 

Dick倒并不是特别在意气温（不过，和他的兄弟们一样，他还是更喜欢温暖一点的夜晚）但是他在冬夜，拥有一个特别美好的回忆。

 

有时候，Dick发现自己总能在那些不怎么温暖的夜晚回忆非常温暖的记忆，他总会忍不住笑起来。因为笑得太厉害，之后往往会因为太冷而脸疼，但这并不能阻止他。

 

这样的夜晚让他回想起他还是罗宾的时候——那些日子他穿着红红绿绿的服装；他会大笑着穿过那些诡异的，在暗中移动的鬼魅；哦，还有一个还没有那么严肃的蝙蝠侠。（当然了，还有鳞片短裤。他怎么会忘呢？尽管Barbara这些年已经不再像过去那样时常嘲笑他的品味了。）

 

Bruce会在那些气温特别低的夜晚里，告诉Dick要多穿一点。（他那裤子可真算不上……暖和。）通常Dick会笑着点点头，但当他们真的开始准备换上制服的时候，他总是忘记。因此，晚些时候，他就会在屋顶上抱着裸露的胳臂瑟瑟发抖，牙齿直打架，而Bruce会在一旁无奈的叹气摇头。

 

（我不是提醒过你多穿点了吗？）

 

（好吧……额，对，但……但是，我给忘记了……）

 

蝙蝠侠会再次摇头，然后往他这边靠近。Dick敢说他几乎每一次都在试图不要笑起来，但他永远也做不到。

 

蝙蝠侠会用他那长长的，漆黑的披风，把年轻的男孩裹起来，然后拉进自己温暖的怀里。

 

（好点吗？）

 

他能做的就只有紧紧贴在蝙蝠侠的胸膛前，面对着蝙蝠标志，然后轻轻点点头。

 

（有时候我都怀疑，你是不是故意忘记多穿点衣服的，罗宾。）

 

这时候罗宾会发出一阵闷笑，蝙蝠侠会允许自己露出一个淡淡的笑容。（当然了，Dick永远也不能确定他笑了。他只是……知道他会。）

 

然后罗宾总是会对着他笑回去。

 

“见鬼的你在笑什么，Grayson？”

 

Damian的问题把他从思绪里拉了回来，Dick眨了眨眼睛，然后转身面对着他。他的脸颊有些疼——他隐约猜想着自己这样傻笑了多久。

 

“注意用词，D。”在态度柔软下来前，他先提醒了男孩。“就只是一些回忆。”

 

Damian皱着眉头，然后蹲下身体。他把腿挂在屋顶边缘，当他呼气时会有一小团白雾。“回忆？愚蠢。”他并没什么恶意得说，Dick忍住了笑，因为他知道明天他的脸一定会很疼。

 

“那不愚蠢。”他为自己辩解道，“那非常……非常……温馨。”Dick停顿了一下，“想让我告诉你，我在想什么吗？”他主动提议着。

 

Damian哼了一声，歪着头，透过面具看着Dick。他的脸因为带着帽子看不太清楚，但是Dick知道男孩脸上的表情算得上是好奇。“为什么我会想知道你那些白痴的回忆。”

 

“那好吧。我就不告诉你了。”Dick耸耸肩。他并没有生气，对付Damian他有自己的小窍门。

 

Damian转过身去，抬起膝盖顶住自己的下巴。他禁不住得哆嗦着，Dick看了看他们之间只有一步之遥的距离，然后小声得叹了口气。

 

“嘿，D。”他温柔得说，Damian又转过身对着他。“到这儿来。”

 

“干嘛？”

 

“过来嘛。”

 

“我干嘛要过去？我很肯定我离你够近——”

 

Dick在他说完前往他身边凑近，然后拉住罗宾靠向自己。一开始，Damian挣扎了一下——放开我，你这个平民！——然而最终，他放松下来，有些舒服得靠着Dick。

 

Dick在Damian的头靠在自己胸前的蝙蝠标志时忍不住笑起来，他抬起手臂温柔得把男孩抱在了怀里。

 

“……Grayson，你在干嘛？”

 

“你不让我告诉我的回忆——所以，我只能演示给你看啦。”

 

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
